


Damian's Plan

by Deadmockingbirds



Series: Batfam [2]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discipline, Family Cuddles, Full House Moments, Gen, House full of Robins, Hugging, Jason older than Dick., Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Scolding, Spanking, Spanking of a minor, strictness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: I’m still getting to know these characters, but I’m having a lot of fun writing them!





	Damian's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still getting to know these characters, but I’m having a lot of fun writing them!

"C'mon Damian. Finish your breakfast, we have to go," Dick says.

Why is Dick so nice to him after last night? Dick got _spanked_ because of Damian, could barely sit comfortably because of Damian, and Dick's not tearing his head off. Meanwhile, Damian doesn't feel a thing from the spanking Dick gave him last night. He's also going to complain. "Can't we have a day off? Isn't it against the law to make kids work this much?"

Dick smirks. "We're really going to talk about the law? You remember who Dad, is, right?"

Damian doesn't answer that, and yes he does. Their father is a masked menace is what he is.

"Dad's trying to instill good morals, so we're not spoiled rich kids, not enlist you to child labor, Damian."

 _Yeah, yeah._ He thinks that's stupid to worry about him becoming a spoiled rich kid. His grandfather didn’t seem to think there was a problem with him having money and power. If someone's going to have it, it should be Damian. Regardless, Damian works on finishing his breakfast as told, even if it's with a sour face, resigned to another day at the House. Jason enters. "The van's all ready to go," Jason says, sitting down as Alfred serves him coffee. "Thank you Alfred. Why are you still eating?"

That's for Damian; Dick answers for him. "His highness here, decided to take extra time with his morning shower ritual."

Damian gives him a dirty look. "Excuse me for wanting to be clean."

"You should have been up earlier," Jason scolds.

"Is everyone going to be on my case all day?"

"That depends, you going to behave yourself?" Jason asks.

"Of course I am. I'm insulted everyone keeps thinking I'll do stuff."

"Then stop being the one to always do stuff," Dick says. He's smiling in a fond way, but Damian won't smile back.

"How long do we have to stay there today?" Damian has said stuff to do. He's not denying it—he is always the one doing stuff.

"Batman has a lot of work for us," Jason says. "We'll be there all day."

Damian wrinkles his noise at Jason's use of 'Batman'. They should show Father more respect.

"Which brings me to, I hope you've got everything from yesterday worked out of your system."

"If you mean, do I want to call Father, no I do not." And he doesn't. Yesterday it was the only thing he wanted to do. Today it's the last thing he wants to do.

"Good." Jason sips his coffee.

"Any requests for dinner, Master Jason?"

"We're good with anything you make us, Alfred."

"Well I'm not. I could do with some mac and cheese," Damian says. The best thing about coming to live with Father, was discovering Alfred's mac and cheese. He doesn’t make it nearly enough.

"Damian," Dick scolds. "Pay no mind to him, Alfred. He'll eat what you make."

Damian stuffs a large bite of egg in his mouth to keep from telling Dick to stuff it. Tim enters the kitchen. "What's taking so long? We leaving?"

"Just waiting on your brother," Jason says.

"I really don't mind you going without me."

"Thin ice, brother mine. You're on thin ice," Jason says getting up to put his coffee mug in the sink. "I want everyone out to the van in ten minutes."

"You're pushing it dude," Tim says when Jason's gone.

"Well he's going to stop pushing it. Damian, you're hanging out with me today."

"What? That's unfair. I haven't done anything." Dick lording over him is the worst.

"And it's going to stay that way."

He gets an idea. "Can't you three go ahead without me? I'd like to eat my breakfast in peace. I'll get the driver to bring me."

"You can't show up in a limo to Wayne House," Dick says. "Jeez Damian."

Damian rolls his eyes, and focuses on eating. He doesn't see the big deal. It's not like they don't know they're rich. In any case, he'll have to figure out some other way to ditch his brothers.

"Here you are, Master Damian. Take this with you," Alfred says, handing Damian a nylon lunch bag.

"What's this?"

"A breakfast burrito. I'm taking the rest of this." Alfred swipes his plate away, Tim laughs, and Dick clearly wants to laugh, but bites his lip waiting on Damian's reaction. "You're taking too long," Alfred says, not feeling bad about taking his breakfast.

"Whatever, I was almost finished anyway." He leaves the bag and pushes away from the table, intent on the van, not bothering to thank Alfred. Jason's waiting in the driver's seat.

"It's about time, where's the rest of them?"

"Don't care." Damian jumps in the back, puts on his seatbelt and crosses his arms, hating the world.

Dick and Tim come racing out of the manor, Dick carrying the lunch bag Alfred tried to give Damian. "Sorry, Jay," Dick says. "That was rude, Damian. You can apologize to Alfred later."

"Whatever."

Tim elbows him for that one, telling him with his eyes to cool it.

"Damian, you've got until we get there to change your attitude, if not, you and I can have a chat when we get there,” Jason says. Damian knows he means the over the knee kind, which he'd really like to avoid, especially at The House. "Dick, I need you to babysit tonight," Jason continues.

"Sure, Jason."

"I don't need a babysitter," Damian says outraged. "Aren't you insulted?" Damian asks Tim.

"Why would I be insulted Dick's got to babysit you?"

"Because the babysitter's clearly for you too."

"Doubtful."

"Why you little—"

"—knock it off back there . Dick's there to watch you both."

"In that case, I'm with Damian, I don't need a babysitter. I could be the babysitter. Father's left me alone plenty."

Jason chuckles. "Dick's mostly for Damian, and to make sure you get your homework done."

It's Tim's turn to sulk. Serves him right.

When they get to the House, it's more moving of boxes of stuff, and sorting through; what can be used, what can't, organizing what's going to be taken where. All the while, Damian's mind is turning. He needs a way to have Dick's attention far from him, so he can leave the house.

"I can't tonight, Kory. I'm stuck babysitting. No I'm not kidding," Damian hears Dick say. Damian perks up. "Awww, the red one, with the lace?"

Dick isn't far from him, keeping his promise to have Damian under his watchful eye, working his way through a box, but he's far enough away, Dick thinks he's got privacy. When Dick gets off the phone, Damian investigates—this could help his plan. "Why not invite her over?" Damian says.

"Because I'll be entertaining you, munchkin."

"I don't need entertaining." Damian does not appreciate being called munchkin.

Dick looks him over. "What's up with you? You still hell bent on calling Dad?"

"No. I'm just feeling suffocated. I wish everyone would leave me alone."

Dick's expression twists and turns until he feels like he's deciphered Damian, Damian's seen him do this enough to know. "I guess we have been on you a bit, but it's because we know what you're like when Dad's not here." He sighs. "Okay, I'll make sure it's okay with Jason, she can come over, and you can have some time to yourself—sound good?"

Sounds perfect to Damian. He has to hide his glee, lest Dick figure him out. "Yeah." Dick heads off to find Jason, and Damian starts planning.

_________

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," Jason says to Dick, not bothering to look up from his task. Dick knows Jason can get focused, but he'd appreciate some amount of acknowledgment. At times he wishes he could be in charge, instead, it's him maneuvering through Jason and Bruce's leadership styles. They aren't bad or wrong, they just tend to both lean slightly to the colder side. Dick tries to make up for that with Tim and Damian, giving them, maybe, too much nurturing.

"I think he needs some time to himself, Jace."

"What he needs is a good spanking. You weren't nearly hard enough on him last night."

"I was plenty hard."

"Can't Kory come over another time? I feel like she's always over."

Dick's usually about making things easier for Jason when Batman's away, but right now he's just feeling stubborn. There's no reason for Kory _not_ to come over. "Dad hardly ever let's me have her over." Bruce isn't fond of outsiders, even beautiful, sweet ones like Kory.

"Then I shouldn't either, bro."

"What if it's just for a bit while he's in bed? I could take him through some drills, which will make him happy _and_ tire him out, and then Kory can come by to watch a movie."

"Fine. She can come over _after_ he's in bed. As if you'll be watching a movie," he laughs.

Dick can't argue that. He's kinda hoping for a make-out session. He hasn't seen Kory in weeks. "Thanks, Jason. Say, what are you off to do tonight?"

"I'm Bruce tonight. A business dinner, likely to go late. Dad wants a Wayne present."

Dick nods, and then heads back to Damian, but he runs into Tim along the way. "What happened to your face?"

"Damian."

How could that have happened in the thirty minutes it took him to locate Jason and have a quick chat? _I leave that boy alone for two minutes._ "He punched you?"

"Yeah. He's fucking touchy. All I did was ask him if he wanted some help."

Mmmm, no. Uh, uh. That's not usually all. "Timothy."

"Okay, I might have deserved the punch, but he's being a brooding little jerk."

"Stop patronizing him."

"Sorry, Dick. Hey, can I go out with Bart tonight?"

"As in Kid Flash?" Bruce would have a conniption. "Sorry Tim. If it were up to me, but neither Jason, or Dad would be okay with that. Besides, you have homework." They'd see it as too much temptation to go on patrol.

"It's the weekend Dick, it doesn't need to be done 'till Sunday night. He's here visiting, Dick. We just wanted to go for burgers, that's it. Besides, aren't you in charge tonight?"

Yeah, but that's only a technicality. Dick is expected to keep Bat order, letting the younger ones do things he knows would not be approved of is not on the list. _It is just burgers though._ "Yeah, fine. But just the burgers, and then come home."

"Got it." Tim races off before Dick can change his mind.

Dick sets eyes on Damian; telling off one of the volunteers. "You're not doing it right. No wonder you’re here for free. No one's going to pay you for doing it like that."

Dick swoops in and grabs his brother by the collar, whisking him away, Damian swinging and fighting, trying to get loose. "I'll take this," Dick says over his shoulder to the poor volunteer that had to experience Damian's wrath.

Dick takes Damian to a back room, where they can be alone, and lays two sharp wallops to his thinly-clad bum. Maybe he wasn't hard enough on him last night. "What was all that about?"

"She's terrible. If we're going to run the place, we need to run it properly." Damian tries to reach back to rub at the sting without Dick seeing, but Dick sees. Dick also analyzes him.

"And what about punching your brother?"

"What a rat. I can't believe he told on me for that, especially when he started it."

"He's got a red mark on his face."

"Then I should have hit him harder."

"Damian."

"What's the big deal? We fight in training all the time. It's good practice for him."

"The big deal, was the intent behind it."

Damian stands looking like sour grapes a good long while before he caves at all. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"That's better, and after I spank you, you're going to apologize to the volunteer, and your brother."

"What? Why isn't he getting spanked? He threw punches too. I was just too fast for any of them to hit me," he says with a cocky air. "He needs more training."

"Yes, I gathered he threw punches too. The only reason he's not getting a spanking, is because he made the choice to heed my warnings, and he's been polite to the staff. You're getting this spanking because your attitude’s been stinking all morning—this most recent act is the cherry on top." Dick can't help recalling how he'd been talked to for having a poor attitude, a time or two from the Bat when he was younger. Those lectures, paired with the spanking that came with them were never fun.

He doesn't give Damian much of a spanking, just a little 'behave' reminder really, but Dick does pull his pants down to show Damian he means business. "I don't want to see you treating the volunteers like that Damian, and I want a change in attitude, or you can go right back over my knee—as many times as it takes." Dick continues the lecture as he smacks.

"I'm sorry," Damian says when Dick's got him upright and properly clothed again.

Damian won't admit it, but he doesn't do so well when Dad's away. He went through a lot with his mother, and Dick suspects he has the subconscious fear Batman will abandon him like she did. "Thank you, _and_ you'll be happy to hear I got Jason to approve Kory coming over."

"You did?" That buys Dick a rare, Damian half-smile.

"Yeah. I have to wait 'till you're in bed, but you can always go to bed early and read if you like." Dick wouldn't mind some extra alone time with Kory either. "Plus, I'll take you through some drills, you like drills."

"I do." His smile isn't diminished at all. _Phew._ Dick thought for sure that the stipulation might dampen his night some.

"All right, go out there and apologize to Theresa, and _behave_ yourself, Damian. Next time, I'm letting Jason deal with you."

Damian leaves looking somewhat lifted, and Dick likes to think he had a hand in that. Damian needs the comfort of a firm hand, and Dick is happy to help his brother when needed.

Later

Damian almost feels bad. That was too easy. Damian knows Dick's enjoying himself anyway, while he thinks Damian is fast asleep upstairs in his room. No one, not even Alfred thought to set the more advanced alarm system around the manor. Damian supposes that means they trust him. Well that's on them. He wouldn't have trusted him. They should do better intel.

Damian enjoys flipping through Gotham City. He missed this. It's only been a week, but he missed this. If Batman's not around, someone has to be out here, doing this. It comforts him to know he can. All the while, he can't help having thoughts like, _what if his brothers find out_ cross his mind. He shoves those thoughts away with, _they won't find out_ , but he still envisions the scenario where they might.

No question he'd be in trouble, but with whom? Dick? Jason? Father? All three? And Dick will be in trouble for sure, because he got away on his watch. Jason will feel it his moral duty to tell Father, and Jason will be in trouble too. All. Because. Of Damian.

Damn it. He's beginning to grow a conscious, like his brothers. Why should he care though? Dick's spanked him twice in a twenty-four span, shouldn't he be pissed at him? Somehow, he's not. Maybe if he weren't so caring about it. He really feels the good intent behind the discipline. Even with Jason who tends to be harsh.

And double damn it, Alfred made him that delicious mac and cheese he loves so much, even though he was a demanding asshole about it. He can still feel the warmth of it in his belly.

His Robin outfit feels good too though. Maybe he'll do half the patrol he thought he would, and call it a night. Yeah, that's a fair compromise.

Damian hears a stir behind him, he readies himself for whatever's about to come out of the shadows. Fuck. It's Red Robin. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, did you think you were stealth? You weren't. I saw you leave, as I was getting home."

"Where's … should I expect Night Wing too?" Damian's pissed that Tim was onto him.

"No, he's indisposed. But look man, you gotta come back. I overheard Night Wing on the phone with Hood; he's coming home."

"Yeah, fine." The gig is up. Jason will for sure come out to find Damian if he turns up missing.

"Follow me."

Tim brought a bike. "I'll drive," Damian says.

"No."

"It's not like you're old enough to be driving."

"No."

"Fine." Damian hops on the back, angry about his wasted night. He didn't even get to apprehend anyone.

They head in through the batcave, so Tim can put the bike back. "Oh crap," Tim says as he's taking off his helmet.

"What?"

"Dad's home."

EARLIER

Dick enjoys schooling his younger brother, and he has to admit, dawning his Night Wing outfit for the first time in a week gives him something he didn't know he needed. His veins flow with purpose, and while he's tempted to hop on the bike and go for a quick spin around Gotham, he shows the restraint Dad expects of them.

Tonight he'll have to settle for kicking little bro's ass. "You're sloppy."

"No, I'm uninterested."

"Get interested."

"I don't need training from a circus clown."

Dick and Damian battle it out, exercising muscles, working up a sweat, ending up with a few slices and bruises each. When they're done, Alfred helps stitch them up, and Damian yawns. "Wow, you sure tired me out Dick. I think I'll go to bed early."

"Okay, let me come tuck you in."

"I don't need tucking in," Damian snaps.

Dick's left staring after Damian as he storms off to bed. "Will you go after him, Master Dick?"

"Is there any point? Bed is what crankypants needs. I'll have a talk with him in the morning." Yet another discussion about his attitude.

Dick calls Kory, who's excited to finally come over. As much as he's excited to see her, he's even more excited at the prospect of having someone over. He wasn't exaggerating when he was talking to Jason. Bruce doesn't allow many visitors.

"Thanks for having me over, Dick. I've missed you."

Dick loves how strong she is. He's a tall guy, but Kory still towers over him, and she's got muscles larger than his. "You know Kory, Damian's fast asleep, and we won't be bothered," he tells her.

She giggles and pounces him lips first.

Later

Jay walks into the living room, thankfully at a moment when it appears as if they've done nothing but watch a movie. "Dick. Hi Kory." Everyone likes Kory, even Dad, despite his coolness.

"Hello Jason," she says.

"I think it's time everyone hits the hay, sorry Kory. We've got training early."

Basically Jason's just said Kory has to go home, and Dick's being sent to bed. "C'mon Kory, I'll walk you to the door."

He helps her put on her jacket, even though she's more than capable; Dick loves being of service to her. He's on cloud nine walking up to his room, that is, until Jason stops him. "Uh, Dick. Come here a minute."

"Yeah, Jason."

He follows Jason, they're walking toward Damian's room. Jason motions for him to proceed ahead of him. "Damn Damian. Dad is gonna burst a blood vessel." The window's open, and Damian's gone.

"You were supposed to be watching him."

"I know." There's no point in arguing. He knows where he fucked up, should have set the alarms, but he was going with trust.

"Tim's gone too."

Dick runs his hand through his hair. "Tim was supposed to come straight home after his burger with Bart, and work on his homework." Tim's usually good about following orders, Dick trusted he would come home on time. How could this have happened?

"I'll deal with you later. We've got to pull their asses home."

"No need," a deep voice says, coming in the door.

Damian's being half ushered, half dragged into the room, with Tim following behind looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Dad, you're home," Dick says with nervous laughter.

Batman lets go of Damian, and removes his mask. "I came home to get something, and I found these two in the batcave dressed like this. What's going on Jason?"

Jason stands up taller, with the military precision Dad expects. Dick is quick to fall in line beside Jason, with Tim only a step behind. Damian is, as always, recalcitrant. Dick has to grab him by the cape and pull him in line on the other side of Tim.

"Just got home from the meeting you asked me to be at, sir. Was just about to ask Dick here."

"I was in charge," Dick volunteers, hating the immediate look of disappointment he gets. "I allowed Tim to go out for a burger with Bart, Kory was over," he says carefully knowing that's not likely to go over well, "and after Damian went to bed, I didn't check on him or set the alarms." Boy does Dick ever wish he'd set the alarms.

Dad is looking him over that way he does that makes Dick want to crawl under a rock, but he keeps his firmness. That’s always best. Not to mention, he's a freaking super hero, he should be able to take a little constructive critique from Dad.

"Timothy already explained that he was home at curfew, but he saw Damian leaving and went after him."

Which doesn't necessarily mean Tim is out of hot water, hence the Timothy. Dad would have preferred Tim to let Dick or Jason know, rather than heading out on his own.

Dick checks in with Damian. For all his pomp and circumstance, when Bruce is here he's far more cognizant of his behavior. He's still first to mouth off, of course, but not as often as he would with Dick or Jason. As Dick expects, Damian looks to have a zillion thoughts whizzing around in his head, but he's hesitant in voicing them. Batman spankings are the absolute worst; even Damian's cautious about earning one of those. As it is, he just might be getting one anyway, no need to add to his total.

No one knows what to do or say, including Batman, as he stares at all four of them, and likely they all feel responsible for something, well, all except Damian that is. He's happy to let others get in trouble on his behalf.

"Everyone is on lockdown until I get back. Since you can't be trusted to make these decisions for yourselves, and work together, I'll make them for you."

"No wait!" Damian says, to everyone's surprise. "This was my fault. Don't punish them, punish me."

Dad studies Damian. He knows as well as anyone else how unprecedented this is. He walks over to him, and kneels down in front of him. "I don't doubt you're the fulcrum leveraging the chaos around here, Dami, but I expect those I leave in charge to do a better job. It would serve you well to remember that, next you decide to disobey your older brothers."

Oh boy. _Looks like Jason and I are taking the fall for this._

Batman stands to full height. "I do want to speak with you on your own. Come," he says extending a hand he expects Damian to take. "Dick, Jason, I'll speak to you in the kitchen. Tim, to bed."

"Yes, Dad," Tim says.

Dad disappears with Damian.

"Dammit, Dick. You royally fucked this up. He doesn't trust me."

"Me? I made my share of mistakes in this, but there's only so much control any of us have over Damian."

"You could have locked him in."

"I stand by my decision, and I accept any fallout from it."

Tim interrupts them. "Tonight sucks. I'm going to bed."

"Training in the morning, Tim. Be awake," Jason reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I guess we'd better get downstairs," Jason says.

Dick nods, and he'd say more, but he's mad, so he keeps his thoughts to himself.

_________

Father always feels like he _towers_ over him. And he is much taller, _for now_ , but so is Dick, and Jason, as was his grandfather. It's only Father that's felt like this, a towering menace, and Damian's not sure why.

Father takes him down the hallway to his bedroom, holding his hand the whole way, his father's cape swishing in time with his. Father motions for him to sit on the bed, and then he begins rifling through his closet, not paying any mind to Damian. Damian decides to make himself at home, kicking off his boots and cozying into the too many pillows on his father's bed.

When Father returns, he's got a little suitcase he puts on the bed next to Damian. "Are you going to lecture me, or pack your suitcase?"

"Pack my suitcase."

"Can I leave?"

"No."

"Why?"

Father doesn't answer, and heads over to his set of drawers.

"Doesn't Alfred do that for you?"

"Sometimes."

Damian is perplexed. Why is he here? Is Father going to… spank him? He begins to watch Father carefully as he packs. He observes as he takes five pairs of underwear, five socks, and a pair of pajamas. How odd. "Is that how long you'll be gone? Five more days?"

"Five more."

Damian rolls onto his stomach, taking keener interest as Father pulls pants and shirts out, adding him to the suitcase. Finally, he's done and he's zipping up the suitcase. This is when he addresses Damian, crossing his arms, giving him the stare that makes Damian want to hide. Fighting the urge to do so, and like his brothers taught him, he jumps up, standing at attention. "Where were you?"

"Out, on patrol. Someone needs to be."

"You need to listen."

"You were gone and I didn't know when you were coming back."

"I didn't know, either. You're going to learn to obey me Damian."

"Are you going to… spank me?"

"Not this time, but I can't promise one of your brothers won't want to. I'm going to spank both Dick and Jason, with that," he says, pointing over to the dresser. Lying there, shiny and black, is a plastic hairbrush. It's foreboding as hell. "I want to see them keeping a better eye on you. This time, it's a lesson they need to learn, even if it was you who disobeyed orders. As for you, you're handing in the Robin outfit, until I get back."

"What?" That's _worse_ than spanking. "Can't you spank me too?"

"No."

"I won't do it again."

"You won't. Come."

Damian grabs his boots, and follows Father and his suitcase back to his room, which is now vacated. Damian gets feisty, crossing his arms, trying to his best imitation of Father. Father takes out a pair of pajamas for him. "Outfit. Now."

If Damian could set him on fire with his eyes, he would. He angrily begins taking off the Robin outfit. "What am I supposed to use for training tomorrow?"

Father shrugs.

Damian throws the outfit on the floor, and begins putting on his pajamas. "This is unfair."

Father picks up the pieces of the Robin outfit not bothering to argue with him on what's fair and what's not. It's infuriating how final he is. He won't negotiate, and he won't debate anything once he's said what's going to happen. Father waits for Damian to finish putting on his pajamas, and brush his teeth. He even pulls back the covers for him, and tucks him into bed. All the while, Damian is hot with fury.

"I'll be back in five days, kid," Father says, and kisses his forehead. Damian resolves not to talk to him, not to speak to him, not to acknowledge him in anyway. But as he pulls away, the pit begins to form, and knowing it's still five more days before he's back at the manor to stay gets to him. _Anything_ could happen to Batman in that time. Anything at all. What if he doesn't come back? _And when did he start thinking like this?_

Before he can stand all the way up, Damian throws himself around his neck. He's surprised his father, he can register the shock in the tension of his body, but then Father relaxes and squeezes him tight, smiling into his hair. "Behave, Dami."

"I can do that, Father."

**Author's Note:**

> Vote time: Who would like to see the Dick & Jason spanking? Or should it just happen off screen?


End file.
